For Now, This Will Have To Do
by A.Eelif
Summary: Romano has been a bad boy...a very, very bad boy. He needs to be punished and Spain is just the man/country to do it. Contains yaoi and severe swearing thanks to Romano. Contains extreme fluff at the end, but every fic needs a little fluff...right? Part 2 of 3 of "The Pros and Cons of Having an Italian Lover" Can stand alone as well.


I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

* * *

I'm back with another Hetalia fic. This one takes place a few days after "For The Same Reason", but you don't have to read that one to understand this one. Anyway, read and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, but I don't appreciate flames.

Also, I am neither Italian nor Spanish. I got all my translations from the internet. If their are translation mistakes then I apologize.

Okay, read and enjoy!

* * *

Romano was all alone and angry…well, he was always angry, but he was angrier than usual today. The Italian was sitting on Spain's couch with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. He'd been in a semi-good mood when he'd woken up. He'd woken up next to his lover and even though he'd told Spain that he hated to be fawned over in the morning he actually really liked it and the Spaniard hadn't disappointed him. Antonio had hugged him and kissed him while ruffling his hair and calling him stupid little affectionate names. Then the two had eaten breakfast together all the while Spain was caressing Romano's leg with his foot. Romano secretly liked that too, but he grumbled and called Spain a bastard as he pretended not to like it. After breakfast, the flirtatious Spaniard left the house to go to the market. Romano's job was to clean the house while his Spanish lover was shopping.

Romano had every intention of cleaning and he already had his apron on when the phone rang. He answered it and at first he was happy because his brother Feliciano was on the other end of the phone, but his happiness soon faded when he realized why his little brother called. That's when the bad mood began. He yelled at his brother and slammed the phone down. Now, he was on the couch with his arms crossed still not believing his brother could be so stupid! How could Feliciano possibly…oh, mio Dio…he didn't even want to think about it.

The Italian knew he should be cleaning, but right now he just wanted to destroy something and before he knew what was happening, he'd knocked a lamp to the floor. The sound of the glass breaking and watching the lamp shatter across the floor made him feel a little better oddly enough. Romano stands up with an evil smirk on his face as he swipes his hand across the coffee table strewing the table's occupants to the floor. Then for good measure, he flips the small table onto its side as a maniacal laugh leaves his throat.

He looks around the living room for more things to destroy seeing as how wonderful it was making him feel. He knocks his and Spain's collection of movies to the floor and throws the couch cushions across the room. When the Italian's temper tantrum is over, he looks around the room and suddenly feels ashamed of himself for the destruction he'd caused. Romano curses himself for being so stupid and just as he decides to begin cleaning up, he hears the keys jingling in the front door. He knew it was Spain and now he was doomed when his lover saw the devastation of the house, "Shit, why is that stupid bastard home so soon?!"

"Hey, Roma! I'm home!" Spain places the grocery bags on the table and begins making his way to the living room, "Did you clean the house like a good b…"

The Spaniard's words catch in his throat as he lays eyes on the chaotic scene of the living room. He gazes around the room with shocked wide eyes until finally he fixes his gaze on his Italian lover who happens to be standing beside the cushionless couch, "Roma, what's going on? Why did you do this?"

Romano holds his breath in a panic as he tries to justify the mess he'd made or either come up with some way to distract Spain. The Italian swallows hard before crossing his arms and directing a devious grin Antonio's way, "Does it make you mad, Toni?"

"Well, I'm not happy about it, Roma." Spain continues to scan the destroyed living room and spots the movies scattered about the floor.

"I deserve to be punished." He uncrosses his arms and places his hands seductively on his slim hips, "Don't you think so, Toni? Wouldn't you just love to punish me?"

A very confused expression appears on the Spaniard's face at Romano's words, "Punish you? Romano, why would I…"

"Don't play dumb with me, you stupid tomato bastard! I know you're angry with me for making a mess." The younger nation turns toward the arm of the couch and places his hands on the piece of furniture as he pushes his ass out suggestively, "Now, come and teach me a lesson with a spanking."

Spain turns his gaze to his Italian lover's ass and licks his lips, but the confused expression is still on his face, "But, Roma, do you really…"

Once again Spain's words are cut short as Lovino's temper flares up and the Italian begins stomping his feet angrily, "You dense taco eater! You have been snuggling and cuddling me all morning and rubbing my leg under the table! Now, why don't you come over here and 'spank' me before I destroy something else?!"

As Antonio continues to stand in the middle of the living room with that stupid expression on his face, Lovino extends a leg backwards and kicks a few books off the shelf behind him. Spain is finally jolted from his stupor as he watches the abused books fall to the floor, "Oh, you're going to get it good now, mi tomate."

Romano grips the arm of the couch tighter as he wiggles his ass from side to side, "Make me regret it, Toni."

Spain makes his way to the dark haired Italian and stands behind him watching Romano's sexy ass sway right before his eyes. Antonio quickly forgets about the messy living room as he becomes mesmerized by his lover's beautiful ass covered in the tight jeans he always wore. The Spaniard finally reaches out and grips the firm cheeks with his tanned hands and squeezes Romano's ass softly, "Tue res muy sexy, Roma. (You are so sexy, Roma.)"

"I'm glad you think so, but aren't you furious when you look at this mess I made?" Romano closes his eyes and holds in a moan as he feels Spain's wonderful hands continue to massage his ass, "I thought I was going to get it good, Toni."

Spain lets a soft chuckle escape his throat, "Oh, don't think I've forgotten about the mess, mi amor (my love)." He squeezes the pert ass cheeks once more before removing his hands completely, "You're going to think twice the next time you decide to throw a tantrum."

Romano can feel his excitement begin to get the best of him as a very unmanly whimper leaves his lips from the friction of his cock hardening beneath the tight jeans. He then feels a jolt shoot up his spine as Spain's large hand smacks his ass with a satisfying sound. When Lovino doesn't cry out the Spaniard pulls his hand back and spanks his Italian lover with more force and this time Romano cries out loudly, "Ah! I-I'll never do it again!"

A sadistic smirk plays across Spain's lips at Romano's words, "Somehow, I don't believe you, Roma."

"You stupid bastaaaah!" The younger country once again lets a mixed cry of pain and pleasure escape his throat as Antonio abuses his behind once more with an open hand.

The Spanish man groans as he feels his own cock coming to life with each cry that leaves his lover's lips, "You say you won't do it again, but I have yet to hear an apology." Spain's hand once again reaches out to cup one of Romano's ass cheeks. He gives it an affectionate squeeze as he continues speaking, "Perhaps my punishment isn't sinking in"

A shiver wracks the Italian's body as Spain's words click in his brain, "Then I guess you should punish me harder because I'm not apologizing to a stupid bastard like you!"

"We'll see, Roma, we'll see." The Spaniard's tanned hand snakes its way to Romano's belt buckle where the other hand quickly joins it to begin unbuckling the younger nation's belt, "Perhaps you just aren't feeling my punishment enough to apologize."

Lovino gulps loudly as he feels his belt slip through the belt loops and soon hears it fall to the floor, "What are you going to do, Toni? Are you going to spank my bare ass?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do, Roma, and I'm going to make it as red as a ripe tomato." The Spaniard's deft fingers find the button on his lover's jeans and unbuttons them, "I will make you apologize for destroying the living room."

Romano begins to feel even more excited at the thought of Antonio's bare hand forcibly disciplining him over and over again. He lets a soft moan leave his lips as Spain grabs the Italian's zipper and pulls it down.

A smirk forms on Spain's face as he feels the hard bulge resting beneath Romano's pants, "Does my discipline turn you on, mi tomate?"

"N-no, you stupid bastard jerkhole! Why would (gasp)…" The younger nation's words are shortened with a gasp as he feels his pants and underwear being jerked down to his ankles.

Spain's eyes linger on the perfectly round ass and wonderfully smooth skin as he takes in a lustful breath, "Mmm, Romano, I am going to enjoy this way more than I should."

"You perverted asshole! This is supposed to be a punishment." The Italian grips the couch arm tightly as he grits his teeth waiting for the satisfying sting of Spain's calloused hand on his ass and the beautiful Spanish man doesn't disappoint him. The smack to his bare skin stings so deliciously that he can't stop his pleased cries, "Oh, mio Dio!"

Spain was too enthralled in watching his little lover's ass jiggle a bit from the spanking and a sadistic grin spreads across his face as a bright red hand print begins to form on the otherwise flawless skin of Romano's backside, "Are you ready to apologize yet, Roma?"

"You'll have to do better than that." Romano swallows the lump of desire in his throat as he continues to speak to his Spanish lover, "I-I didn't even feel that. Your swing was so weak, asshole."

Antonio doesn't respond to Romano's taunts and only answers with an even harder slap to the already crimson stained skin of Lovino's ass. He feels his cock throb in his pants at the arousing whimpers/profanities leaving the Italian's mouth, "Oh, Roma, you have no idea how hot you make me."

Spain barely registers Romano's insults as he grabs the Italian's hips and grinds his clothed erection against the younger country's stinging ass. Romano lets out a sigh and tries to hold his arms straight on the couch arm, but as soon as Antonio's hand reaches around and grabs Romano's leaking cock, the Italian's upper body slumps over the couch arm with a moan, "Oh, th-that's not a…(moan) punishment…it's (groan) s-sexual harassment!"

"It doesn't seem like it bothers you, Roma." Spain begins pumping Romano's cock at a torturously slow pace as he continues to grind against the Italian's backside, "You're so wet, Roma. Do you want me this badly?"

Lovino finally gives up his tough guy act and bucks his hips forward trying to gain more friction with the Spaniard's warm hand, "Si, Toni…I-I (sigh) I want you."

Spain strokes Romano's length a few times before teasing the tip with his thumb. He listens to his lover's moans of enjoyment as he leans in to whisper in the younger nation's ear, "If you want me then I want to hear an apology for this mess."

"No, I…I won't (groan) apologize…t-to a bastard like you." His legs begin to tremble as Spain slides the tip of his finger into the slit of Romano's cock head, "Oh, Toni, please!"

Spain chuckles low in his throat at the desperate sound in Romano's voice, "You are just too stubborn for your own good, Romano." Antonio continues to languidly stroke Romano's cock with one hand and uses his free hand to unbuckle his own belt and unfasten his pants. His groans eventually mix with the Italian's pleased moans as he frees his own weeping cock from his pants and begins grinding his bare erection against Lovino's heated skin, "Apologize, Roma."

"I will not…(gasp) apologize." Lovino bites his bottom lip to keep from crying out at the feeling of Spain's thick, damp cock rubbing against his ass, "You want this…(moan) j-just as much as me, pervert!"

A sly smile spreads across the Spanish country's tanned face, "If I don't get an apology then I'll just leave you here looking so desperate."

"I don't believe…you." He feels Spain's hand pump him once more before the Spaniard removes his hand and backs up just enough not to be touching Romano, "Hey! Why'd you stop, bastard?!"

"Just like I said, Roma." Spain hated to leave the warmth of Romano's body and he cups his own groin to help relieve a bit of the pressure, but he knew the younger nation would cave soon and he could wait, "Apologize and I'll fuck you into that couch, mi amor."

A tremor of desperation travels down Romano's body at Spain's lewd words and he finally decides to give the older man what he wanted, "I'm fucking sorry for destroying the living room! I'm sorry and I'll clean the whole damn place if you'll just fuck me and stop being such a goddamn tease!"

"Is it weird that your potty mouth gets me impossibly hard, mi tomate?" Romano doesn't get the chance to respond as Spain grabs two handfuls of Italian ass and squeezes it just hard enough to make Lovino groan. Antonio smiles as he lowers himself down to his knees on the floor, "Your ass looks even sexier from this position, Roma."

Romano lets out an annoyed growl, "Just stop talking and get on with it you slow, stupid asshole!"

"You're so impatient." Antonio tightens his grip on the Italian's ass cheeks and gently spreads the smooth mounds of flesh apart before flicking his tongue out across the sensitive skin of Romano's quivering hole.

Lovino's eyes squeeze closed as he feels Spain's skilled tongue circle his entrance with increased pressure before his wonderful, wet appendage breaches the opening to slip inside him, "Oh, Toni…s-so good…(moan) don't stop!"

The Spaniard can feel Romano's tight hole softly pulsing around his tongue as he continues pleasuring the younger man with teasing licks and prods. Spain buries his face further between the Italian's cheeks and pushes his tongue even deeper into his lover. He listens to Lovino's moans and mewls of pleasure and he lets out a groan himself as he feels the pre-cum dripping down his own length.

When Antonio pulls away he hears Romano let out a sound of disappointment, but the feisty country doesn't say anything giving Spain the chance to speak, "We don't have any lube down here, carino (my dear). It's all in the bedroom."

"We've made do before and I can't wait for you to go to the bedroom, bastard!" He spreads his legs a little wider and bounces his ass up and down in front of his Spanish lover, "Do me now!"

Spain smiles as he stands up off the floor, "You're so demanding, Roma." He leans over Romano's body with his bare crotch brushing against the Italian's backside, "This is what happens when you refuse my advances for a week because you're so stubborn." Antonio finally presents his fingers to Romano as he once again begins grinding against his lover's ass, "You know what to do."

Lovino doesn't even curse the Spaniard as he greedily takes three fingers into his mouth and begins sucking and slurping obscenely on Spain's calloused digits. The Spanish man continues grinding his aching cock against the smooth skin of Romano's rear end as he brings his lips down to the back of his lover's neck to place wet, hungry kisses along the heated skin. Spain finally removes his fingers from the Italian's usually cursing mouth as he lifts himself off Romano's body.

Romano's whole body shivers in anticipation of Spain's next move and he just can't wait, "Hurry up, you tomato bastard! I'm fucking horny!"

Antonio doesn't say anything as he gently presses his index finger into the snug, heated hole of his lover. Apparently, Spain's slow, gentle approach is not what Romano wants as he pushes his ass back causing the Spaniard's finger to slip even deeper inside him. Lovino looks over his shoulder giving Spain an impatient look and the older country takes the hint as he begins pressing his finger in and out of the smaller man. Antonio quickly adds a second and shortly after a third finger and as he hears a sharp gasp leave his younger lover, he knows he found Lovino's sweet spot, "Mmm, Roma, I can't wait to fill you up."

He prods the Italian's sweet spot a few more times before the moaning nation yells at him, "That's enough, jerkhole! Fuck me now and…(moan) and I'm not a virgin anymore so don't be gentle about…(groan) a-about it!"

"You don't have to tell me you're not a virgin." He smiles as he removes his fingers from Romano's ass, "I was there when you lost it, mi amor."

Romano lets out a very impatient growl as his cheeks turn pink from Spain's comment, "Just shut the fuck up and get on with it!"

Spain chuckles softly as he spits in his hand and rubs his hand along his own aching shaft to mix the saliva with the pre-cum weeping from the tip of his hard cock. He closes his green eyes as a shock of pleasure shoots down his arousal from his own touch. When he deems his erection lubed enough without any actual lube, he releases his cock and once again grips Romano's ass cheeks to spread them enough to reveal the winking hole between them. The Spaniard licks his lips lustfully before guiding the head of his cock to nudge Romano's entrance, "You look so delicious, Roma. I just want to eat you up like a juicy tomato."

Before Romano can respond with a profanity-filled comeback, Antonio swiftly enters his lover's body making them both groan out their pleasure. Spain quickly pushes in all at once making Romano cry out several Italian profanities, but the younger man had said not to be gentle. The Spaniard only waits long enough to keep from cumming in the tight confines of Romano's ass before pulling his hips back and plunging roughly back into the Italian. He listens to Romano's groans of pain turn into cries of ecstasy as he continues to ram in and out of the slick, pulsing passage.

Romano's blunt nails dig into the couch arm with a strong death grip as his Spanish lover ravages his body with deep, powerful thrusts, "Harder…I-I want you to…(gasp) really give it to me, Toni! Oh, fuck…yes!"

Spain grips Romano's hips tight enough to leave hand shaped bruises as he increases the force of his undulating hips making his balls slap against his lover's ass with an oddly arousing smack. Antonio lets a few moans and groans leave his throat as he continues burying his length deep inside the magnificently hot, squeezing perfection that is Romano's ass, "Oh, Dios mio! Se siente rico! (Oh, my God! That feels good!)"

Lovino had no idea what Spain was yelling out because the Italian had always been too lazy to learn Spanish, but he knew it must be good by how desperate the tone of Antonio's voice sounded. Romano becomes driven by Spain's sexy sounding words and begins pushing his ass back to meet his lover's plunging cock. The two nations eventually begin moving together in perfect rhythm causing Romano to shout out his bliss loudly, "More! More! Right there, Toni! More!"

Spain complies obligingly to Romano's ecstatic instructions by thrusting his hips faster and successfully nailing the Italian's sweet spot every time, "T-tell me…(moan) what you…need, baby! Tell Boss Spain…(gasp) w-what you need!"

Romano's arms give out yet again and he slumps over the couch arm as his body trembles with pleasure, "I need…I need to…cum! Oh, Toni…please!"

"I'm going to…(groan) make you cum, Roma!" Antonio releases one of Romano's hips to reach around and take the Italian's leaking cock in his hand, "Boss Spain…w-will make you cum!" Spain begins pumping his lover's cock in time with his urgently rocking hips.

Romano lets out a strangled cry when he feels the rough skin of Spain's hand on his arousal and the large Spanish cock pounding deep inside him. Blissful tears of pleasure begin to stream down his face as he feels his release edging ever closer, "I-I want it…(moan) I want you to…to cum inside me!"

The Italian's words send a powerful tingling all throughout Spain's body and straight down his cock. He loved to hear Romano when he was so vulnerable and dependant on him. It was a refreshing and pleasurable change to the angry, guarded Romano he interacted with everyday, "I'm so close…I'm so…close, Roma! Cum…(groan) cum for me, baby!"

Spain releases his other hand from his lover's hip to gently tug the always wayward curl sticking out on the side of the younger nation's head. Romano's entire body stiffens from all the sensations wracking his body, "Antonio…I can't…(groan) I'm cumming!"

The Spaniard feels his lover's orgasm seep through his fingers and hears it splatter onto the couch. Spain lets a growl of pleasure rip from his throat as Romano's hole clenches around his cock and pulls it deeper inside him milking the Spanish nation of his essence, "Oh, Romano, te amo…(sigh) te amo!"

Spain remains inside Romano until their orgasms subside and when Antonio removes himself from his lover's body the two nations sink to the floor. Spain quickly gathers Romano's sweaty, trembling body into his arms where he hugs the younger man close to his chest, "You know, Roma, the next time you're horny you don't have to destroy the living room. All you have to do is ask for sex and I'll be happy to help."

Lovino is too tired to argue and only snuggles closer into his Spanish lover's embrace as he listens to the frantic beating of Antonio's heart, "I guess I should start cleaning up this mess."

"The living room can wait, but right now we need to get ourselves cleaned up." Spain positions Romano safely in his arms and stands up still holding him as he heads to the bathroom. Romano allows Spain to carry him without so much as a curse word and wraps his arms around Spain's neck.

When they enter the bathroom, Spain places Romano gently on the toilet seat as he begins running water in the bathtub. As the warm water fills the tub, Spain removes his shirt that never came off before and helps Romano remove his shirt and apron as well, "Once we get in the tub and relax then maybe you can tell me what's gotten you so angry…well, angrier than usual."

A frown appears on Romano's face at Spain's words, "What makes you think I'm angry? I was just horny."

"I know you were angry, mi tomate." He turns the water off and once again picks Romano up and places him in the steaming water, "You only ever want to have rough sex when you're angry." Spain joins the Italian in the bath and brings Romano close to him until Romano's back is resting against the Spaniard's chest, "Now, tell Boss Spain what's bothering you."

Romano takes in a deep breath filling his lungs with the steam rising off the bath water and sinks further down into the water before answering, "It's my stupid brother."

"I take it he was the one who called just as I left for the market." The Italian nods and Spain continues speaking, "What could Feli have done to make you so mad?"

Romano growls with annoyance as he balls his hands into fists under the water, "It's not so much what he did, but rather 'who' he did."

"Ah, I see." Antonio begins lathering the soap between his hands before placing them on Romano's shoulders, "Perhaps, you would like elaborate on the subject a bit."

Lovino leans into his lover's touch as Spain washes his back and arms for him, "He called to tell me that he lost his virginity to that stupid, potato eating bastard Germany!" Romano slams his hands down making the bath water splash violently around them, "Of all the people he could have sex with why did he have to choose that asshole?! When I see Germany again I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

"You could do that, Roma…or you could try to be happy for them." Spain feels Romano's shoulders stiffen under his hands, "Germany is not such a bad guy."

Romano slides and splashes in the tub until he's facing Spain, "Be happy for them! Not such a bad guy!" The Italian raises his hands up to grip Spain's shoulders, "Are you listening to yourself?! That German bastard deflowered my little brother! My fratello was taken advantage of and I'm supposed to be happy?!"

The Spaniard remains calm as he looks his younger lover in the eyes, "Just like I took advantage of you when you lost your virginity?"

"Exact…what?!" Romano shakes his head, "You didn't take advantage of me. I wanted to do it with you."

Spain smiles as he begins speaking again, "Then what makes you think Feli didn't want to?" He pulls Romano into his lap forcing the Italian to look at him, "As much as you don't want to think about it, your brother is grown up and he has grown up desires just like you."

"But…"

Antonio covers Romano's lips with his finger to halt his words of rebuttal, "No, buts, Roma…if your brother had been taken advantage of then I don't think he would have called to tell you about it." Spain places a soft kiss to Lovino's lips before continuing with his words, "He was happy and wanted to tell his big brother about it."

When Romano continues to pout, Spain chuckles as he wraps his arms around the smaller nation and brings him into a hug, "I'm sure Germany was gentle and caring with your brother and wiped away all his tears just like I did with you on your first time."

Romano lets out an embarrassed sigh, "I didn't cry, bastard!"

"You did cry and as much as I hated to see it, you were so cute." Romano growls and Spain hugs him tighter, "But, I'm sure Germany loves your brother just as much as I love you, mi amor."

Romano remains sitting in Spain's lap with his head resting on the Spaniard's tanned shoulder, "Why?"

Spain's eyebrows come together in confusion, "Why what? I'm afraid I don't understand the question."

"Why do you love me?" The Italian's cheeks burn red with embarrassment, but his face is still hidden by Spain's shoulder, "It's not hard to see why that German bastard loves my brother. He's always happy and he can paint better than me and cook better than me and he's not afraid to express his feelings…everyone likes him better than me and I don't blame them." He wraps his arms around Spain and returns his lover's embrace, "But, you tell me you love me all the time and it doesn't make sense."

Antonio rubs Romano's back and frowns when he hears the insecurities coming from his usually tough lover's mouth, "I love you, Roma. I thought you knew that."

"But, why do you love me?" Romano releases his hold on Spain and looks into his green eyes while remaining in his lap, "When I was a kid I was disrespectful and rude. I never did anything you told me to do. You could have left me and never come back or sold me to the gypsies or given me to France and you could have let Turkey kidnap me, but you didn't do any of those things." He takes in a deep breath and lets it back out slowly before continuing, "And now I'm still not any better. I call you degrading names and mess up the living room and I'm always in a bad mood and never give you sex when you want it." He frowns and tries to maintain eye contact with Spain, but he doesn't succeed and looks at the Spaniard's chest instead, "It makes no logical sense why you love me and how do you even know if I love you back? I've never said it…not ever, not even once."

For once, the Spanish nation's smile fades and he gives his younger lover a look of concern, "You sure have been keeping a lot on your mind, carino. I wouldn't tell you I loved you if I didn't mean it." He cups Romano's face with his hands and uses his thumbs to wipe away the tears of insecurity that the Italian would deny shedding later. Antonio then brings his lips to Romano's and kisses him tenderly before placing his hands on his lover's hips and attempting to answer his question, "I will admit that when you were small I thought about giving you up or leaving, but now I feel ashamed for having those thoughts. I soon realized that you were just a kid and you'd been given to me and moved away from your home and your brother against your will. Who wouldn't be angry and defiant after something like that? Kids will be kids and no one should ever be judged by their actions as little ones."

"And now?" Romano swallows his nervousness loudly, "I'm no little kid anymore, Toni."

Spain's smile returns, "Now, I know that all your anger and foul language is just a front to protect your feelings of vulnerability and insecurities. I love you because you don't let anyone boss you around and you speak your mind, but also because I know the real Romano. The Romano who stuck with me through it all." He kisses the Italian's forehead, "And, I know you love me without you telling me by your actions." Spain laugh at Romano's puzzled expression before explaining his words, "I know you love me when you smile at me because you think I'm not looking and the way you cook me a delicious supper every night and you wait until I take the first bite and praise you before eating yourself and the way you pout when a cute girl talks to me and the way you say you don't like for me to cuddle you in the morning, but even through all your cursing you never push me away."

Spain wraps his arms around Romano once more and brings the smaller country back into his embrace. When Romano doesn't speak, Antonio continues talking, "And even if you didn't love me I would still love you because you have never given up on me and I will always love you for that."

"Stupid sentimental bastard." Romano returns the embrace as silent tears stream down his face and land on Spain's tanned shoulder.

The Spanish man feels his lover's tears on his skin, but he doesn't mention it. They embrace for a little longer in silence until Spain interrupts the quiet, "Let's finish our bath and then let's take a siesta."

Romano sniffles, "What about the living room?"

"It'll still be there when we wake up and I'll help you clean." He feels Romano nod and the two nations finish cleaning themselves up.

When the bath is over they both slip on a pair of boxers and slide into their shared bed. Spain pulls Romano into his arms and kisses the top of the Italian's head before drifting off to sleep. Romano doesn't fall asleep so easily as Spain's earlier words play through his head.

"Toni? Are you awake, Toni?" When the Spaniard doesn't answer Romano assumes he's asleep. He lets out a soft sigh, "I really do love you and maybe one day I'll be able to tell you when you're awake, but for now this will have to do. Ti amo, Antonio." A smile crosses the Spaniard's face unknown to the feisty Italian.

Romano thinks about how terribly he must have hurt his brother's feelings and carefully gets out of bed without waking Spain to make his way to the phone. He really was happy for Feliciano and he wanted his brother to know. He reaches the phone and takes in a deep breath of resolve as he dials the number to Germany's house. He was going to apologize to his brother even if it killed him.

The End.

Started: 2/5/2013

Finished: 2/23/2013

* * *

Thanks for reading! I have two other Hetalia fics if you're interested called "For the Same Reason" (GerIta) and "It's Not Healthy" (USUK). You can read those if you feel the desire. Also, I'm thinking of making this fic and the GerIta fic into a little three part series. "For The Same Reason" will be the first part, this one will be the second part, and another GerIta fic will be the third part in which I explain what Feliciano was doing after his phone conversation with Romano.

Anyway, thanks again for reading and as always, love ya!


End file.
